vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranma Saotome
Summary The only son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome, Ranma was taken from his home by his father when approximately 2 years old to begin a 13-14-year training trip to perfect his skills in the martial arts. Genma was only able to convince his wife to let them go by promising him to raise his son as a "man among men" upon pain of death for both of them. He signed a pledge and had his infant son sign it via hand print. However Ranma remained ignorant of his pledge for years and did not learn of it until his mother resurfaced in his life and Genma prevented them from meeting face to face due to his curse. Later, near the end of the trip, Genma took Ranma to a training ground in China named Jusenkyo that few people used due to the springs being cursed. Falling into them would transform a person into whatever first fell into it and drowned. Not knowing this, and not having the patience to listen to a warning from the local guide, Genma attempted to train with Ranma atop the bamboo poles which jutted up out of the pools. When Ranma knocked Genma into the "Spring of 'Drowned' Panda", he was surprised to watch a panda emerge from the pond and leap onto one of the poles. Genma, now cursed, was able to hit Ranma into the "Spring of 'Drowned' Girl". Thus he turns into a female version of his original form when splashed with cold water, which is only (temporarily) reversible through contact with hot water. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Ranma Saotome Origin: Ranma 1/2 Gender: Male, cursed to temporarily turn Female when contacted by cold water Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Gender Switching (cursed to turn into a girl when hit with cold water, and back into a guy when hit with hot water), can hide his aura from detection, can create tornadoes by using his opponents' battle auras against them. Attack Potency: At least [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/18456 City Block level]. Likely considerably higher (Once destroyed a mountain by using an opponent's own power against him.) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (He could land several hundred blows so swiftly that it looked like a single strike even very early in the series, and turned much faster as it progressed) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Swiftly swam with a large stone boulder underwater even in female form. Not extremely physically weaker than Ryoga, who could throw a 400-metric ton ice boulder over 30 meters.) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Likely City Block level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Standard melee range with physical strikes, dozens of meters with chi blasts, potentially greater with Hiryu Shoten Ha Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled martial artist, extremely adept at picking up new martial arts techniques through observation (it is a regular event for Ranma to be challenged on a given day by some new 'Martial Arts X' school where 'X' could be anything from cooking, to rhythmic gymnastics and Ranma is consistently able to learn the martial art and beat the practitioners of it at their own game within a short time period) Weaknesses: Due to a mental trauma from a childhood training incident involving cats, Ranma is deathly afraid of the animals and flee from them on site. If unable to flee and exposed to cats for too long, Ranma will temporarily have a mental break and start behaving and thinking like a cat. While in this state, Ranma gains the ability to create claws made of ki which are very sharp and dangerous - the original purpose of the training exercise. Changing genders due to the curse or sleeping will return Ranma to normal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hiryu Shoten Ha:' Requires a calm state of mind to use and functions by contrasting the 'hot' and emotional aura of an enemy's chi with his own 'cold' and emotionless aura while leading the enemy around the battlefield in a circular pattern to set up the air and aura currents in the area. Once the battlefield has been prepared, throwing a special chi empowered corkscrew uppercut triggers the technique and instantly creates a powerful cyclone whose power, size, and duration is proportional to the intensity of the auras involved and the magnitude of the temperature difference. *'Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken:' A technique that reinforces the body with chi to allow the user to briefly strike many times at vastly higher speeds than normal. *'Moko Takabisha:' A chi blast with power derived from the user's confidence. *'Umisen-ken:' Enables Ranma to hide his aura from detection and to move with incredible stealth. *'Soul of Ice:' A high level 'combat meditation' technique, Ranma uses his chi to cool down his own aura and lower the temperature in the area around him, suppressing Ranma's emotions and focusing his mind. Often used in preparation for the Hiryu Shoten Ha but also useful just for the mental effects. *'Nekoken:' The style of martial arts used by Ranma when he is in his cat form. Primarily focuses on large claws made of chi that easily cut through objects. Others Notable victories: Notable losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ranma 1/2 Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Teenagers